hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Tesla Elian
Teslia Elian is a 13-year-old girl from District 3, leader of White Lightning and the female tribute for the Hunger Games 8. She was used by writingnecromancer. Appearance Tesla has long, wirey light brown hair that is never set in place in which the ears poke out of and shocking, stark-white eyes with no pupil. She has a sharp, diamond face and a relaxed chin. Tesla frequently wears the White Lightning armband on her right arm. Biography Tesla Elian was born in District Three, the middle child, the other two being Laya Elian, her older sister, and Quinn Elian, her younger brother. For most of her childhood, her family was dirt-poor and barely able to have a roof over their heads- that is, until Tesla took an IQ test in the form of a kid's game at age four- and scored 197. Her parents died shortly after that IQ test, but since her IQ was phenominal they readily enrolled her, thus providing her and her siblings necessities. Through her schooling, she sure lived up to that number. Tesla graduated high school at age nine. But the intelligence went to waste. Laya and Quinn were accused of a crime they did not commit and were sentenced to prison. From this, Tesla was determined to clear her family's name, and soon Tesla Elian, "the girl genius", disappeared. What District 3 didn't know, was that she had joined and quickly became leader of a highly wanted gang known as White Lightning. Other members included Volt, Al, Akira, Dot and Shock. She lived quite good with them, and it's been implied once or twice that she has a crush on Volt as well. One of their main goals was to break Laya, Quinn, and an older brother of Dot's out of prison. They spent two years working on it and stratigically planted the day of the break-in the day before the Reaping, so if anyone got caught, they could volunteer for the Games and thus have longer to live. On the day of operation, they succeeded in getting the three out, but in the process Tesla was captured. She then kept her promise and volunteered for the Games as to live a bit more, and Akira being Reaped only pushed her more. Tesla was quick to get down to business in the training scores. She pushed herself very hard in training, going as far as to lift 300lb weights for each arm and trained in several different varieties of weapons, knives turning out to be her strong suit just a little bit. Tesla was also very stratigic- she was smart enough to develop steroids and place it in her White Lightning armband. In her scorring session, Tesla demonstrated her capability to kill a four-man pack by herself, displaying different skills in the process, coming just short of an 11. Right now she is in the arena. Personality Tesla is a very down-to-earth tribute, thinks things through carefully and ultilizes different parts of the Games to her advantage. She is a very strategic player, being one to analyze different tribute's weaknesses by observing them during training. Ever since she found out what her IQ was when she was young, Telsa has also been pushing herself ridicously hard in everything she does. She is also very loyal to different allies and is an effective leader, as demonstrated in her position in White Lightning. However, her calculations are not always correct, and as she relies too much on them, this is not a good thing, as it got her captured in the prison breakout. Skills Tesla has an abnormally wide range of abilities. Born in District 3, it's only natural for her to be smart, but she has an IQ of over 200, so her intelligence should not be taken lightly. Because of this she has become a very strategic player, being able to develop winning strategies in a matter of minutes, as demonstrated by what she did during her training score. She's proficient with knives and knows a thing or two about medical herbs from Dot. Despite having a good amount of strength, Tesla isn't as much a physical player. She has a small amount of stamina and cannot run very fast or climb very well, which will likely prove to her disadvantage as well. Trivia *Telsa was named after Nikola Tesla, a famous American scientist who was a rival with Thomas Edison, the other scientist of which her last name was deprieved from. *Tesla was very close to getting an 11- if she had done so, she would have had the only 11 in HG RPG's history and therefore the highest score of any tribute of all time. But she didn't. *Tesla's looks are similar to that of Neji Hyuga's (from Naruto), almost being a girl version of it. Category:Writingnecromancer Category:Tribute Category:HG8 Category:D3